dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer Wiki talk:Rules on This Wiki
Suggested Rules *No underage users; if you say that you are under 13 or another user has heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until you are 13. *Do Not Type Like This, nOr tYpE liKe ThiS. Type like this instead. *All content must be objective and in a neutral light. Do not use opinion words, unless you are giving a review, quoting a character, writing a transcript (only in the vocal part or if a written thing says an opinion word), or giving a written thing that has an opinion word in it. *Avoid using pictures of a screen (e.g. TV, computer) taken from a camera, as these photos tend to be of bad quality. The picture will be deleted without warning and will be reuploaded in better quality. *Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Perfecting the structure of sentences and paragraphs and correcting spelling and punctuation errors is one thing, but do not edit pages just to change one word into a another word which means the same thing, however many times it is used on that page. --Madi Shinx (talk) 21:20, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :We can apply those, but for potato captures we could place a tag that it needs to be re-uploaded in better quality though.--Muzzarino 22:34, February 4, 2018 (UTC) More suggestions #Always use third person point of view in the articles (i.e. "the viewer" instead of "you"). #Avoid using contractions (for example, use "does not" instead of "doesn't"). These words are used in informal contexts; we strive to make these articles academic and formal. #Know the difference between "its" and "it's". "It's" is a contraction of "it is" or "it has". As this is a contraction, it is unlikely to be used outside of transcripts. "Its" is the possessive form, as in, "Dora and Boots have to help a baby animal get back to its mother." #Use "and" instead of the "&" symbol. #Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. #You must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on your user page. You also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to their userpage. If you do so, you are asked to remove these edits. If not, the admin will remove it. #Administrators should always include a relevant block reason in the logs when blocking a user. Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block reason, unless quoting from the blocked user. (i.e. calling a blocked user an insulting name.) #Remember to use punctuations. Run on sentences are displeasing to read; try to break such sentences down using punctuation. Use them properly, though - not just for the sake of breaking a sentence down. Also remember that when listing multiple things in a sentence, that each element should have a serial comma at the end (for example, "Dora, Boots, and Diego" would be used over "Dora, Boots and Diego"). #Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please don't interrupt a conversation. #Never reveal any personal details about yourself or personal details of anyone else you are associated with, especially your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. #Stay on topic. Sometimes you stray and go off topic, and that's fine. But don't deliberately start talking about your love for Boots in Dora's comment section for instance. #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. #Do not roleplay anywhere on this wiki. Roleplaying is when one pretends to be a fictional character, whether he/she is from the show, another series, or made up. #If someone is speaking to the administrator(s), please do not interrupt them. #Do not block other admins unless it is for an emergency reason, such as an account hack. Bureaucrats have the ability to unblock themselves in the unlikely event of a "hostile takeover" attempt by an admin. Admins who attempt this will immediately have their powers revoked and will be blocked from the wiki permanently. #Descriptions for images are allowed, but aren't required. Please ensure the description accurately describes the image. Descriptions such as "Look at how cute Dora is!!!" and "Funny screenshot" are unacceptable as they are unprofessional. #Do not block users directly, give them a warning first depending in the situation they have caused. You can block them directly, if the user has caused a big problem.